


Whatever She Tells You (This Isn't My Fault)

by Iceheart101



Series: Marvel Crossovers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Mortal Engines Series - Philip Reeve, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, But doesnt tell anyone, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Everyone Has Issues, Extremis (Marvel), Immortality, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheart101/pseuds/Iceheart101
Summary: A Mortal Engines au!  I just got the book series and now I'm like, wow this seems like a good idea.Some parts of it will follow the main storyline hopefully I'll be able to make it unique and not rip off any story lines.Please read!
Series: Marvel Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343071
Kudos: 3





	1. A Terrible Way To Start A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back and instead did focusing on my current WIP i decided to start a new one. Very smart I know.
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos, I swear I'll fix them.
> 
> At some point......

Steve sighed as he looked up at the fossils hantinf above his head. While it was cool to see the natural history part of the museum he much preferred the art and old tech. The fossils swung slightly as New York travelled through the Hunting Grounds. They were one of the few cities that had been able to escape America during the 60 minute war. The only other city Steve had heard of was Anchorage, far up on the Ice Sheets.

Steve glanced at the windows. Be longed to be outside, wandering as watching his city instead of stuck in here so that he doesn't 'stick his nose into more trouble'. Steve huffed. He never purposely got into trouble, it just seemed to find him. Mostly in the form of harrassment and Steve's need to fight. He was honestly surprised he had managed to get this far without being beaten to a bloody smear on one of the deck plates.

Steve scowled and gripped his mop harder. Instead of being allowed to leave and see Rumlow returning from another one of his adventures. As Steve would much rather have done. He was stuck mopping because he got angry at Rollins again. Professor Sitwell said he would be allowed to leave until the entire natural history wing's floor was clean or he would be sent down to the gut.

He hated having to go down to the gut. It was hot, dark, and stuffy. Steve always found it worse when they found prey. He always felt bad that the people had to lose their homes simply because New York was bigger and faster. But that's how Municipal Darwinism worked, and it's the way of the world now, whether Steve liked it or not. Steve looked down the long hallway and wondered if he would be able to sneak away long enough to catch a glimpse of Rumlow as he returned and still be able to finish.

Rumlow was the head historian of New York. He was practically everything thing Steve wanted to be. Strong and well liked. Instead, Steve was stuck with his weak, sick body with no one really wanting to talk to him. Not after his mother died. Steve looked up at the windows and then at the hallway. If he was careful, Professer Sitwell would never know he left.

Steve moved the mop and bucket out of the way and then crept out of the museum, careful not to look to suspicious. He still avoided the few other apprentices and professors just in case they asked him what he was doing. Steve was a terrible liar, and if he got caught he would be sent down to the gut in a heartbeat.

Thankfully, Steve had managed to slip out of the museum without anyone noticing him. He hurries toward the elevator to take him down to where he knows he will find Rumlow's ship. Steve steps into the elevator and does his best to not look guilty, of course no one from the Historians Guild is in the elevator, but it has never helped anyone to look guilty.

A couple minutes passed before Steve reached the fourth tier and he stepped off, walking towards the crowd he could see. He squeezed past people and cought a glimpse of the Alpha, Rumlow's airship. It's dark grey envelope distracted Steve for a moment. Curving up into the air, his fingers twitched for something to draw it with. If he did it from an angle you would just barely be able to see a couple building rising out from behind the Alpha.

Steve squinted into the crowd and caught a glimpse of the black uniform Rumow always wore whenever he left. Steve shoved past more people to try to get closer, wanting to see if he had brought anything back. It always made Steve excited when he found out something the other apprentices didn't know yet.

Steve finally reached the front of the crowd, after much shoving and cursing, and froze. Right in front of him was Professor Sitwell. Steve quickly looked around, wanting to disappear back into the crowd before he was spotted. Steve took a step back and ran into someone who shoved him forward angrily.

Right into Professor Sitwell. They both fell to the floor. Professor Sitwell yelled in surprise, and then glared at Steve when he realized who it was. He stood up, grabbing Steve's arm and dragging him up with him. He turned to Rumlow who was wearing an amused expression.

"I still need to talk to you," Professor Sitwell said curtly. Rumlow just laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you in a bit," he said, turning to walk away.

Professor Sitwell turned his attention to Steve and dragged him back to the museum. As soon as they entered Professor Sitwell glared at Steve. "What were you thinking! I gave you orders and you were expected to follow them. You're never going to get anywhere in this city unless you learn that already!" he yelled.

"I figured that it would only be a couple minutes, sir," Steve said.

"Next time I expect you to not leave until you're finished!" Steve wondered how Professor Sitwell knew he wasn't finished. He didn't ask because sometimes he did have a sense of self preservation. "But because you've already shown you don't want to be here you are to go down to the gut and work there for the rest of the day.'

Steve didn't say anything and just nodded. Professor Sitwell let go of his arm and pushed him towards the door. Steve hurried out of the building and headed back towards the elevators. He hoped Professor Carter would be down there. She was always so much nicer and sometime she told him little snippets of history that Steve hadn't heard about. Peggy, as she preferred to be called when there wasn't anyone else around, told him about the old organization named HYDRA and how it nearly managed to take over the world. Of course HYDRA was long dead, they died before the 60 minute war, but it always excited Steve. Peggy never said who managed to stop them or why there wasn't any mention of HYDRA in any of the history books Steve had read.

He soon reached the gut and stepped off the elevator. Steve scowled as soon as he felt the stifling heat and made his way over to the small historians section. When New York caught prey the artifacts and books would end up there from the other town to be organized and sent up to the museum. He walked into the small building and blinked in the dull light. At least in the gut you could occasionally get a flash of sunlight through the deck plates, but here it was only lit by argon globes.

"I was betting you would end up down here sooner or later," Peggy said. Steve looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah, well, happens to the best of us," he said.

Peggy snorted. "Steve, I'm awfully sure no one would consider you to be the best."

"Thanks. Really feeling the support," Steve said dryly.

"That's what I'm here for."

Steve sat down at a nearby desk and looked around the building. They hadn't caught any prey recently so there wasn't much for him to do. He taped his fingers, already feeling bored. "Got anything to do?" he asked.

Peggy flipped the page in her book and looke up at Steve. "Nope. You can wander the gut, best not to leave in case you get caught again," she said before looking back down at her book.

Steve nodded and stood up, walking out of the building. He knew that wandering was bound to have get into one fight or another, but he didn't want to sit in that dark building with absolutely nothing to do. The steady thrum of the engines was louder down in the gut. Steve saw a couple engineers and workers hurrying to different parts of the gut. Syeve continued wandering, wondering if he would be able to spot anything that would be of interest.

Steve heard Proffesor Sitwell's voice coming from a small hallway ahead of Steve. He slowed down and crept over to the entry of the hallway. Steve didn't know what Sitwell was doing down here and he wanted to find out.

"And you're sure that he won't malfunction and kill all of us?" Sitwell asked. 

"Well he's not going to kill Pierce. Or me for that matter." Steve frowned, it sounded like Rumlow was here too.

"I'm not worried about you I'm worried about me!"

"Please. As long as you're not an idiot he won't kill you. I doubt he even cares you exist."

"How reassuring."

Rumlow snorted. "He can't remember his name, he definantly won't remember you."

Steve wondered who they were talking about. He looked around the gut as though the person would miraculously appear. Instead he spotted a girl wearing black creeping towards the hallway. She had a shock of bright red hair and was holding a knife. Steve almost didn't notice the knife she was holding until it flashed the light. Steve gasped softly and she looked up at him. Smiling, she raised a finger to her lips and slipped into the hallway.

Steve quickly crept to the edge before jumping back as he heard a yell of anger. He quickly looked in and saw the red head dancing around Rumlow, trying to drag him. Sitwell was stumbling back, a terrified expression on his face. Rumlow had drawn a sword and the red head, realizing that she was outmatched, jumped back. She spotted Steve as soon as she left the hallway and a flash of recognition crossed her face. She grabbed his arm and started running.

Steve yelled as he was jerked from standing and quickly started running, not wanting to trip and fall. Rumlow screamed at them and started running after them. Steve looked at the red head. "Who are you?" he gasped out.

"A friend of Carter's, just trust me," she said.

Steve's mind blanked. This women knew Peggy? How? The ran up through the levels, reaching a trash chute. She stopped and looked around, getting a couple strange looks from the people passing her. Rumlow slowed to a walk as soon as he spotted them. "You can't run anymore!" he said and Steve noticed with a jolt of panic that the people were creating a tight wall around them and Rumlow.

"I'm not planning on running," the ted head said with a smirk. "We're going to jump."

"What?" Steve said. He didn't have time to ask what she meant when the red head let go of his arm and shoved him down the trash cute, following after him.


	2. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

Steve screamed as they fell down the slick chute. It quickly became very dark and Stevw grew frightened. The chutes led out of the city. Steve was going to fall off New York. Because some crazy red head tried to kill Rumlow, Steve didn't yet know why but he was sur she would figure it out, and then pushed him down the garbage chute saying she knew Peggy.

Slowly Steve could see light and he left the chute landing in the soft mud of the Hutning Grounds. Above him he could see the belly of New York as it rumbled past, the treads closer than Steve would have liked to him. He only got a moment to relax after after falling through the dark when a weight crashed into him sending him sprawling in the mud.

The red head got up to her feet and looked up at New York as it rolled past them. "That could have gone better," she said.

"Yes, I would have much preferred not to get pushed of New York," Steve said, slowly calming down. Getting angry wasn't going to magically put him back on his city, so he would just wait until he had a way to let his anger out without possibly endangering him to have to travel the Huntinf Grounds alone.

"You got involved, would you rather me leave you there and have Rumlow kill you?"

"Rumlow wouldn't kill me!" Steve exclaimed. "He's a hero in New York! Ro you know how many expeditions he has gone on! There's rumors of him planning another one to America!"

The red head stared at him. "Seriously? You really think he's a hero?" she asked.

Steve blushed, embarressed, and then angry at feeling embarrassed. He didn't even know her! Why did it matter what she thought about Rumlow! "Well...." he said awkwardly.

The red head studied him. "How much did Carter tell you?" she asked.

"Peggy just told me about the old HYDRA organization that used to exist," Steve answered. He wondered if he should also call Peggy Carter but it felt weird.

The red head nodded. "Great, I thought she told you more hut I guess we did leave in a hurry. Call me Natasha," she said.

"Uh, I'm Steve."

"Great, now let's move before someone decides to send something to find us."

"Something? Wouldn't it be good to have someone find us so we can go back to New York?" Steve asked, slipping through the mud as he started following her.

"It would be fine if someone found us. But I doubt their going to send a person, especially if my info is correct," Natasha said.

"What do you think they're going to send?" Steve asked as they followed New York's tracks.

Natasha didn't answer right away, staring at the dwindling city in the distance. "What has Carter told you of the Winter Soldier?" she asked.

Steve frowned. He didn't remember any mentions of this Winter Soldier. Peggy might have mentioned something vaguely but they never talked about it. "Nothing, she mentioned it once but that was it."

Natasha nodded. "We're not going to be able to reach New York at this pace." She tapped on something she was wearing on her wrist and a holographic map of the Hunting Grounds showed up. A blinking red dot showed Natasha and Steve and green dots showed what Steve guessed where cities. This must be some sort of old tech, the fact that it was working was amazing. Steve did note how Natasha had changed the subject, but he figured they would talk about it later.

"Then what are we going to do?" Steve asked.

Natasha sighed and looked up at the sky. "Call in a favor," she said before looking back at the hologram and tapping something into it before closing it. Natasha looked back over at the dwindling shadow of New York and turned to look at the sky. Steve followed her line of sight and spotted an airship coming towards them. As it got closer Steve could see the red and gold coloring on it, as well as the strange gondola attached to the bottom of the envelope. It looked more like a bird than other airships he had seen, a birch with a giant balloon on the back of it.

The airship came closer until it was hovering off the ground in front of them. Along the edges of the envelope was the name _Iron Man_ the door opened and a man threw out a ladder. He was wearing an aviators jacket in the red and gold colors of his airship. Strangly, Steve noticed that his chest glowed faintly with a blue light, he didn't really know why but guessed it must be some sort of necklace, maybe powered by a small peice of old tech.

"You're knight in shining armor has arrived! Board lowly travelers and bask in my presence!" the aviator said. Natasha rolled her eyes but walked foward and climbed into the gondola Steve following close behind her.

"Very funny Tony, I'll have to remember that the next time you make add something to your armor and crash into the cieling," Natasha said.

Tony shot her a dirty look. "It was one time and is that any way to pay your saviour?" he asked. "You literally asked me to come and get you."

"Yes and I'm starting to regret it."

Tony gasped. "Out with you! Go back to the vile mud you crawled out of!"

"Not before I take over you ship and fly away of course," Natasha said sweetly. 

Tony laughed. "Jarivs wouldn't let that happen, would you?" he asked.

"Miss Romanoff would probably be easier to convince to eat and sleep and regular times," a voice said from the cieling. Steve jumped up in fright. He looked around the cabin but couldn't see anyone else but them.

Tony turned to look over at him and then back at Natasha. "Who's shrimpy?" he asked.

"Steve Rogers, Peggy knows him," Natasha said before Steve could make a comment about being called Shrimpy. Sure he was short but he wasn't that short, was he?

"Great, then he's good to go back to know about Nick and his merry gang of spies?" Tony asked.

Natasha turned and studied Steve. "Yeah, if Peggy was telling him about HYDRA and he didn't freak out then he should be good," she said.

Tony nodded and walked over to the front of the ship, Steve felt it lift up into the air higher than the first tier of New York. He spent a couple minutes apreciating the view before looking over at Natasha. "Care to explain what is going on?" he asked.

"Fury will tell you," she said.

Steve sighed and walked over to the front wondering if Tony would tell him anyting else. He seemed to be the more talkative and might give some information accidently. Tony looked up as he walked closer before focusing again on the skies outside. He was travelling towards the ocean, away from New York. Steve sat down in one of the padded charis and looked outside. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere over the rainbow," Tony said.

"So helpful."

"I know, I've been told that many times."

Steve rolled his eyes. Perhaps this Fury guy was on one of the cities that floated around on the water. Which seemed very strange. Most of them didn't even hunt other cities simply because it was much harder to do that on the ocean. Steve wondered what it would be like with nothing but empty water around you. He started poking at different things, trying to come up with a way to pass time.

"Mister Rogers I would advise against that," the voice said again. Steve was just as surprised as he was the first time and jumped up before glaring at the ceiling.

"Could you not do that?" he asked.

"Sir asked me to make sure that any and all passengers were not to mess with his ship," it said. "I am simply doing that and did not mean to frighten you."

"Oh, good job I guess?" Steve said.

There was no other answer and Steve lookd out the window. Outside he could see a floating city. That must be airhaven, he realized. Tony seemed to be heading for it. Airhaven would be the only other city Steve would be on if they docked there. And it seemed like they would if Tony's increase in activity was any sign. Not to mention him talking to the city in Airsperanto, the language of the skies. Steve watched as the city grew larger until they docked. It was smoother than he expected, but Steve could still notice the jerk as the airship stopped moving. Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair before swiveling back to face Natasha and Steve.

"I need to refuel and pick up some supplies. If you want you can get off and find something to eat," Tony said.

Natasha nodded. "We'll meet you back here in half an hour. Steve, come with me," she said. "I don't need you messing something up here or getting lost."

Steve huffed but stood up to follow her off the ship. Tony waved at them as they left before he walked back into his airship. Natasha led the way into a coffee shop and ordered two before sitting down at a table in the back. Her gaze scanned the small amount of people in the shop and she seemed tense.

"What are you looking for?" Steve asked once they got their coffee.

"Someone who would have information," Natasha answered in a quiet voice. Steve looked out over the crowd but couldn't see anyone who would have any information. He also didn't actually know what information Natasha was searching for.

Steve sipped his coffee and watched as someone else entered. The new person was wearing a long sleeve black coat with gloves on. His hair was long and he was wearing dark tinted goggles. The man walked over to the counter and Natasha tensed up. "Don't make eye contact with him, act normal," she hissed into Steve's ear.

Steve slouched back into his chair and quickly averted his gaze. It didn't seem to be fast enough. Steve saw as the man turned and stared right at Steve and Natasha before reaching into his coat. "Natasha that doesn't look good..." he whispered quietly.

Natasha hissed a curse and set her cup down. "When I shoot run back to Tony and tell him we need to leave," she said, pulling out a pistol Steve hadn't noticed earlier. She jumped out from around the table and shot at the man, the man ducked and pulled out his own gun. Steve froze before remembering what Natasha told him and bolted for the door. He heard more gunshots behind him but didn't look back. He ducked around shocked people on his way towards Tony and his airship. Steve stold a glance back and spotted Natasha crashing through the window, the man causally walking out, the crowd seemed to freak out and Steve's view was obscured before he could see anything other than the tell tale glint of metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me of any mistakes or feedback please!!!!


	3. I Did Not Sign Up For This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, a new chapter for anyone who may be reading this...... eh I'm writing it for me

Steve screamed and rushed into the Iron Man. Tony whipped around to face him, holding a gun, before calming slightly when he saw it was Steve. "What the fuck is going on!" he said.

Steve leaned against the wall as he caught his breath. "Natasha said to run here and get ready to leave. There's some guy who attacked her," he said.

Tony cursed and started the engines glancing out the window to see how the situation outside was going. Once Steve recovered enough he made his way over the window and looked out. The area had mostly cleared of civilians allowing Steve to see the man more clearly. At some point during the jacket he had lost his coat and was wearing black tactical gear with a silver arm painted with a red star. He was still wearing his goggles but there was a scowl on his face as he fought Natasha.

Steve glanced back at Tony who seemed to have managed to get the airship almost completely online. "J, turn on the speakers plase," he said.

"Of course, sir," Jarvis said.

"Miss Rushman! It's time to leave!" Tony said.

Natasha didn't seem to show any sign of having heard. She flicked a small disk at the man and to Steve's surprise the left arm dropped to his side. He turned his attention to his arm and Natasha bolted towards the ship. Tony was starting to lift off the ground and Natasha dove in as the man took the small disk off his arm and rolled his shoulder, movement seeming to return instantly.

"Fly!" Natasha yelled.

"Already doing that!" Tony yelled back. Surprisingly the man didn't seem anxious to follower her. He watched as they lifted higher into the air and Tony turned the airship around and quickly flew off, he was flying much faster than when they first flew to airhaven.

Steve looked between Tony and Natasha, wondering what he did to deserve this. "Can someone explain what just happened?" Steve asked.

Tony shot a glare behind him. "Yeah, I'd like to know why he is still around much less trying to kill you, Miss Rushman," he said.

Natasha sighed and leaned against the wall of the airship, clearly exhausted. "I broke into New York to try to find more information on that reason, I failed at killing Rumlow and figured they might send him after me," she said.

"But why is he still alive!" Tony said.

"I don't know!" Natasha answered. "But whatever you did clearly seems to have failed."

Tony slumped back into his chair. "Then he isn't human because nobody would be able to survive falling from an airship into a fucking mountain range," he grumbled.

"That's already been established. Judging by how long this guy has been around, and him surviving that, it's pretty obvious that whatever he is, it isn't human."

Steve blinked in surprise at the new information. "Wait, so this guy is supposed to be dead because you dropped him off an airship onto a mountain range?" Steve asked. "What did he do to deserve that?"

"Well, he killed my parents because they were working on figuring out why he has survived this long. Someone wanted them dead, so they sent him," Tony said. "I found out and may have reacted poorly."

"You could have called me, I have fought him before," Natasha said.

Tony didn't answer and instead turned his attention to the skies outside. Steve thought about that. Whoever this person was clearly wasn't a good person, he wondered where he had come form. "Who was that guy, anyway?" He asked.

Natasha looked over at him. "Steve, that was the Winter Soldier," she said.

"Oh."

Tony barked out a rough laugh. "'Oh'? That might be one of the best reactions I've heard to someone hearing about the Winter Soldier," he said.

"Yeah, most people don't comment with that," Natasha agreed.

"Well, I don't really know anything about this mysterious 'Winter Soldier' so you can understand me not being impressed or anything," Steve said. "So if any of you would like to tell me about him than I'm more than happy to listen."

Natasha looked out the window. "Ask Fury about it," she said. Natasha sighed and stood up and walked over to the other end of the airship. Steve frowned as she left. He didn't think he did anything to make her upset at him, but it seemed to be a trend with people who talked to him.

"What's up with her?" Steve asked.

Tony looked back at her. "J, make sure Nat can't hear us please," he said.

"Of course," Jarvis answered.

Tony turned around in his chair to face Steve. "Natasha may dislike him more then me. When she was younger, and don't tell her I know this, she was kidnapped and trained to be an assasin in this secret group. At one point they had the Winter Soldier come in and apperently he trained them and he was nice or something and eventually gave her the idea to escape. If you really want the story ask her," he said.

Steve frowned. "If he was supposedly nice to him why does she hate him?" he asked.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, yet another question to ask her. And I really don't want her to hate me so please stop asking me questions that I'm not supposed to know about her," he said.

Steve nodded and looked around the cockpit. "Where'd you get the airship?" he asked, retreating to a safer conversation topic.

"Made it," Tony answered. Steve looked around the cockpit with newfound admiration.

"You made this?"

"Don't sound so surprised, it really wasn't that hard once you understand the basic principles of flight," he said.

"Why the name Iron Man?" Steve asked.

Tony shrugged. "Seemed to fit for the moment," he said. "And before you ask, the colors are for an extravagant flare," he said.

Steve looked out the window and to his surprise they seemed to be lowering closer to the ocean. "Why are we going down?" he asked.

Tony didn't asnwer, just pressed severeal buttons. Static came through the speakers on the ships and then a man's voice. "Stark, wasn't expecting you this early," the man said.

"Wasn't planning on coming yet. But Miss Rushman asked for a lift and I was closest," Tony answered.

"Sure, you need landing?"

"How'd you know?" Tony said sarcastically. "It's not like that's the reason I called you while hovering over your secret base," he said.

"Very funny Stark." The staticky sound shut off and Steve looked around.

"So the base is here?" he said. "Where in the world is it hiding?"

Tony just pointed out the window. Something was coming out of the wtaer. It looked like a long flat strip of concrete painted with dashes and liines. "Secret base," Tony said. Natasha walked up to the and glanced out the window.

"Great, we're here," she said. They landed and Tony opened the doors, Natasha grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him out of his chair. "Come on, we need to debrief," she said. "You too, Stark."

Tony nodded and followed them out of the air ship. A couple people were walking to greet them from the small building attached to one side of the airstrip. The lead, a woman with dark brown hair in a ponytail looked at Steve. "Who's this?" she asked.

"A friend, he's coming to the debrief," Natasha said.

The brunet sighed quietly. "Figured you'd say that. Come on, Fury's been waiting," she said, leading them into the smal building. There were a couple other people there who glanced up at the small group before looking back at glowing screens. They were herded into an elevator that smoothly dropped them down into the strange raft. Steve was stunned at how much old tech seemed to be presevered, much less working.

They stepped out into a long hallway and were led down into one of the doors. Inside was a dark skinned man with an eyepatch. "Agent Romanoff who is this?" he asked as he spotted Steve. Natasha took a seat in one of the chairs.

"He needs our protection," she started.

"And why is that?" the man said. Steve awkwardly took a seat, he wished it was the beggining of the day again when he was a simple historian apprentice and still on New York.

"He's from New York, he's been in contact with Rumlow and Agent Carter, and he's seen the Soldier," Natasha said.

The man studied Steve. Steve sunk lower in his chair hoping that he could disappear. "He's seen the Soldier?" the man asked.

Natasha nodded. "We were attacked in Airhaven. My bet is that they sent him after us once we escaped. I didn't quiet manage to kill Rumlow as we had planned. There were some minor complicaitons. Agent Carter may have been found out as a spy during our escape."

The man sighed. "We'll try to get contact and see if we can get her out of there. We're starting to lose people in New York and I don't want Carter to be one of them, and as much as I don't want it, we might need to take out New York."

That got Steve's attention. "You can't destroy New York!" he exclaimed. "There are people living there, what's going to happen to them if New York is destroyed. They'll probably die or be eaten by another city and turned into slaves!" he said.

Everyone stared at him for a bit. "He's riight, you know," Tony said. "THe world isn't as nice as it was in the old day.s. And while it would be good to get rid of HYDRA at their current source, we may lose this head and our current lead on the Winter Soldier," he reasoned.

The man sighed. "If we have a lead, as you claim, I want the Winter Soldier here," he said. "If anything we might be able to bring us to our side. I want you guys to get that done."

"I'm only doing this because I want the Soldier in custody, not because I'm joining SHIELD or anything like that," Tony said. "So you can't order me around, I'm just allowing it for this small period of time."

Steve frowned. "Wait, am I included in that?" he asked.

"Yes, you may turn out to be useful in this," the man said.

"I don't even know your name!" Steve said.

"I'm Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, and as of now your a SHIELD agent."


	4. Please Don't Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE/NON CON
> 
> IF THIS IS A TRIGGER DO NOT READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chapter!
> 
> (This totally wasn't been sitting on my computer for days....)

Steve was stunned. The rest of the debrief flew past his head, occasianally he caught a couple terms, mostly Winter Soldier, HYDRA, and New York. He didn't exactly understand what was going on. Suddenly he's a part of some secret society hidden in the ocean with another one supposedly infesting his home?

Steve barely noticed that the meeting was over until Natasha walked over to him. "Hey, Steve, you okay?" she asked.

"Oh sure, I'm completely fine," Steve said sarcastically.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get you some food. We'll be leaving soon," she said.

"On a secret mission to find the Winter Soldier," Steve said.

Natasha nodded. "It'll be fine, we have Tony with us and if anything he has a high chance of being able to take out the Soldier. Now let's go get some food and get back to the airship."

Steve nodded and they walked down to the mess hall. They passed other people wearing uniforms with the stylized white eagle symbol of SHIELD on their way down. Tony was already there, messing around with anyone who would give him any attention.

Natasha rolled her eyes and walked over to the buffet table. After a moment of hesitation, Steve followd her, careful not to make any eye contact with someone. He really didn't want to get in a fight, and the fact that everyone here looked like they would be able to take Steve out without blinking strengthened that feeling.

Steve got a tray and quickly grabbed some food before following Natasha over to Tony. She sat down and a muscular blonde walked over to her. "Tasha! I've heard that you're leaving on a new missionn, like, tomorrow," he said.

Natasha smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure that Fury wouldn't be too happy if you came along, but I doubt he would stop you," she said.

The man looked over at Tony. "If I were to sneak on your ship when you're leaving Jarvis won't give me away, right?" he asked.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "I don't know, I might be feeling spiteful from that couch that you destroyed last time you guys were with stuff I own," he said.

The man clasped his hands together in a praying motion and looked up at Tony. "Pleas! I promise that I won't tell Pepper about that time that we-"

"Alright! Fine you can come along, but if Fury finds out I'm kicking you out and flying far away," Tony said.

The blond man wooped. Steve frowned. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh sorry! The name's Clint Barton," Clint said, holding out his hand. Steve shook it warily. "Most of the time I go on missions with 'Tasha, but for some reason Fury said he didn't want me on this one. As if that is going to stop me!" Clint said incredulously.

Natasha smiled sfotly and ate the rest of her food. "We might want to leave soon so that Fury doesn't find something for you to do," she said. Steve looked down at his tray and poked at the food there, with a sigh he pushed it away, not hungry.

Tony nodded. "You done eating?" he asked. Steve and Natasha nodded. Tony clapped his hands together. "Great, the sooner we can get outa here the happier I'll be," he said.

Steve nodded in agreement. Being in this strange base was pretty cool, but he really didn't like it here. Tony stood up and started walking out, Steve, Clint, and Natasha following him. They walked back to the elevator and out onto the landing strip. The Iron Man was already waiting for them. Tony strode onto it and started the engines. Clint quickly walked on and hid in a corner, a wild grin on his face. Natasha shook her head at his actions and walked up to the cockpit with Tony.

Steve stepped in just as the doors closed and looked over at Clint. "Why are you hiding in the corner, no one can see you," he said.

Clint shrugged. "Makes it feel more fun," he said, standing up. Steve shrugged and joined Tony and Natasha back up at the cockpit. They were lifting off the landing pad when the radio crackled to life.

"Stark, please tell me Agent Barton is not on that ship," Fury's voice said.

"Agent Barton is not on this ship," Tony repeated dutifully. Fury sighed over the radio.

"If you see him tell him that when he gets back he's deep cleaning the entire helicarrier."

"Will do," Tony said with a wicked grin as he turned to look at Clint.

Clint shrugged. "Eh, it's worth it," he said. Tony nodded and turned off the radio, moving the air ship in the direction of land. 

"Where are we going?" Steve asked.

"Weren't you paying attention during the meeting?" Natasha asked. "We're headed for a group of traction cities, one of the larger trading clusters. There we might find something about the Soldier, or actually find him," she said.

Steve frowned. "Why not Airhaven, we saw him there before we flew here," he said.

"Because by now he would have left and HYDRA would already have convinced people to stay quiet, a trading cluster is our best bet where one of the people leaving might have let something slip," Natasha said. Steve nodded and glanced out the window.

The flight passed rather quickly, and without much conversation. Clint tried to strike one up but it mostly fell flat and Tony was busy doing, whatever he was doing with Jarvis in his quarters. Mostly, Natasha was flying the ship and Clint was keeping her company while Steve found small things to keep him from boredom.

"We're here," Natasha said. Steve walked over to the cockpit and glanced down at the cities grouped together. He knew that some cities did that, but New York rarely ever participated, hiding out from other, larger cities, or hunting others for fuel. Natasha brought the ship in for lading and turned off the engines. "Let's split up and meet up here at noon, got it?" she checked.

Everyone nodded and then walked off the ship. Steve looked around the hanger and then struck off in a random direction, not quite sure where he was going. At some point Steve had wandered into one of hte more shadier districts in the city he was on. Getting. a little nervous he started looking out for a way out.

"'Ey, need a hand?" Someone called behind him. Steve stopped and turned around.

"Yes, if you would be willing. I'm looking for a way back to the hangers?" Steve said, trying to be polite for once in his life.

A group of three, burly men came sauntering up towards him. "An' why do you wan' a be a' the hanger for?" one of them asked. Steve studied them and frowned, if it came to a fight his chances were not very good.

"I've got a ship there and seem to have gotten lost," Steve said. The men reached him and walked straight up into his personal space, looking down on him with smug expressions. Steve wanted to punch those expressions off the faces.

"O' coures we'd be willin' to help, ey boys?" the guy said, nudging his friends. They muttered in agreement and studied Steve. "Perhap' even be gettin' some form o' payment?" the guy asked, studying Steve.

Steve swallowed down his fear that his was going to end, very, very badly. "If you could just point me in the direction I need to go," Steve said.

The man took another step, bumping into Steve. "Now, I don' think that's gonna happen," he said. The man grabbed Steve's arm and started dragging him down towards one of the narrow alleyways. "We wan' to 'ave a little fun, me and my boys," the man said. "If you're good we might even keep you around," he said, leering down at Steve.

Steve's eyes widened and he reacted, bringing his knees up he kicked the man's balls and twisted his arm out of his girp. He wasn't able to do it early enough and found himself cornered in the alleyway. The man glared at Steve. "You're gon' pay for that," he snarled, advancing on Steve. Steve studied the alley quickly, looking for a way out or for a weapon of some sort. 

Before he had time to make up his mind someone else slipped into the alleyway. Steve heard the scrape of metal on leather before there was a blur of motion. Within a couple seconds the men lay dead at a strange ma's feet. Steve looked up and froze in shock. Standing in front of Steve was none other than the Winter Soldier, holding a bloody knife and studying Steve.

"Why'd you kill them?" Steve asked when he was reasonably show he wasn't about to die.

From behind the strange goggles the Soldier was wearing Steve could see his erybrows furrowing. "It is not postive," he said. The Soldier looked around at the bodies.

"Ah, well, can you not kill me?" Steve asked, "and you know, put the knife away?"

The Soldier wiped the blood of on the peoples clothes and then sheathed it. The knife dissappearing somewhere into the folds of his black clothes. He then continued to study Steve from behind the goggles. Steve wasn't quite sure why he was wearing them, it was dark enough down here without wearing black tinted goggles. "Can you take your goggles off?" Steve asked, maybe if he kept the Soldier busy he wouldn't get killed. For a moment, Steve wished that he knew what they were supposed to do if they actually did come face to face with the Soldier and hadn't yet died.

"Would it calm you?" the Soldier asked Steve.

"Uh, yeah it would be nicer if you weren't wearing the goggles," Steve said.

The Soldier nodded and reached up to take the goggles off. Behind them his eyes were an unatural glowing blue. Steve's breath caught in his throat. There was no way a human could have eyes that glowed. "Your heartrate is abnormal," the Soldier informed him. "Are you in need of medical attention?"

"No, no I'm fine, just surprised," Steve said. He looked up at the small glimpes of sky he could see, guessing that it was time to head back to the airship. "Hey, would you want to come with me back to my airship?" Steve asked. he doubted that the answer would be yes, but you never know.

The Soldier studied Steve for a moment before slipping the goggles back on. "I will ensure you come to no harm," he declared. Steve felt surprised that that had actually worked and started walking out of the alley. He glanced around and started walking in the direction he remembered walking in. Hopefully it would lead him back to the hanger.

With luck, Steve reached the hanger and spotted the Iron Man, happily he started for it, the Soldier following behind him. Everyone else was already there and froze when they spotted the Soldier. "Steve," Natasha said as she unclipped a pistol, "don't move. The Winter Soldier is behind you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow at least two people actually read this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment please!


End file.
